Not the only one
by Br0wnEyedGurl
Summary: umm Im not really good at summeries... harry isent the only one lesft after the death of his parents but he was a twin sister.. and she has been hidden for so long.. and shes fallen in love and is about to be married... but she is forced to let go of her
1. Chapter 1

When Lily and James were killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,  
there was one other survivor... his sister. He had a twin sister hidden from the world. Lily and James wanted to make sure that if he, Harry and Lily were to all die, there would be a little chance that Voldemort would be defeated.

After Harry was brought to his new home, they had to find a home for his sister, Sapphire. She was placed in a home for a family in Russia. All her life,  
unlike Harry, she knew who she was, what had happened, and why she had to keep it quiet Especially living in a pure-blooded home.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Sapphire's 6th year at Hogwarts and still, nobody knows who she really is. ...Or do they?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, an owl has arrived for you. It seems important!" screamed Ron from the hall. Harry poked his head out the door, grabbed it from him, and collapsed onto his bed, beginning to read it.

Dear Mr. Potter I, along with everyoneat the Ministry, think that it is time to tell you the truth of what happened. That night not only you survived, but your twin sister Sapphire did as well. At the moment, she is known as Sapphire Peters. But this being your 6th year here at Hogwarts, your stay is almost over.  
She was hidden for your safety and hers. She has been informed about this letter. You can tell whomever you want, because it is not to be secret anymore. Please confront her about the information you have just be informed.

Dumbledore

"Ron, you have to read this..." he muttered, handing the letter over.  
"This cant be true, you don't have a sister, you don't remember another kid or anything, do you?" he said, paling.  
"I do, but I didn't think it meant anything.. I remember a little girl with long sliver hair like Fleur's, and grey eyes. But I thought she was just all a dream"  
"B-but that's what Sapphire looks like. Dude... she is your sister isn't she"  
"I have to go find her... I can't stand not knowing"  
"Don't you think you should talk to Hermione about it first? She's like... best friends with her. She might know something... Don't you think Harry"  
Both boys dash down the Great Hall, looking for Hermione. Finally finding her sitting next to Sapphire, they bent over, out of breath.  
"Hi Harry," Sapphire mutterered, looking very scared.  
"You just found out, didn't you Harry? Am I right"  
asked Hermione, smiling knowingly.  
"HERMIONE, YOU KNEW?" yelled the boys.  
"I had to tell someone! I couldn't hide it forever"  
cried Sapphire.  
"George knows too, doesn't he?" asked Ron bitterly.  
"He's my boyfriend! How could I not tell him? Harry, I thought you would notice sooner... We look so much alike. There's the different hair and eye color, but we have the same complexion and other stuff. And just everything. You don't remember anything at all, do you?" she sniffed.  
"Sis, of course I remember some things. Not everything.  
I mean, we were just little kids. Why couldn't I have known sooner?" he asked, pouting.  
"It wasn't my choice"  
Sapphire quickly looked up at the sound of someone calling her name. It was George, her boyfriend for the last 3 years.  
"Baby, are you ok"  
He scooped her up in his arms, holding her close and kissing her lightly on the forehead.  
"Let me guess, they finally told you that she's your sister? Honesty, mate, I think you're horrendeously stupid. It took you this long to figure out that you had a sister? The only real difference between you guys is your hair and eyes. And, you know, the fact that she's a girl, and you're... well... not. She has wanted to tell you for ages, but the Headmaster wouldn't let her. He said he would tell when the time was right," he said, mimicing Dumbledore with shocking accuracy, making them all burst out into laughter.

Sapphire was now sobbing in George's arms, holding him tight. Suddenly, she went limp and zoned out.  
"RON GO GET HELP!" George screamed, beginning to sob.  
"Baby, hang in there"  
They quickly carried her up to the hospital wing.  
George explained to Harry and Ron that Sapphire suffered from the curse that was set on her and Harry, and because of it, she fainted quite often.

"Where am I"  
"Honey, you fainted again," he whispered to her, kissing her,  
"Sapphire, I love you. If ANYTHING would have happened, I would have died. I swear"  
"You do this every time I faint, remember the time I fell of your broom? You thought it was your fault. It was kind of funny..." she said, giggling.  
"Hey I was scared, okay"  
"It was still funny"  
"You know its Christmas Eve, right"  
"No. I've kind of been knocked out for a few days, remember"  
"Are you coming with me back to the Burrow"  
"As always"  
She looked up into his eyes for a second, blinking.  
"I love you, George," she whispered hoarsly.  
"I love you too, Sapphire."

That night they all took the train back to the Burrow.  
Mrs. Weasly, as always, was more than happy to see them.  
Sapphire quickly fell asleep in George's arms that night, having no clue what he had planned for the next day.

"Sapphire... Sapphire... SAPPHIRE! You better wake up, it's time for presents. If I have to wait on you like last year, I swear, I will beat the crap out of you!" shouted Ginny, shaking her violently.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from downstairs.  
"Sorry mom," Ginny said, rolling her eyes and focusing on Sapphire again.  
"I'm up, I'm up, don't get your knickers in a bunch," groaned Sapphire, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

She quickly ran down the stairs avoiding Ginny, who was holding a bat. She ran and jumped onto George's lap, snuggling into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. After all the gifts were unwrapped and accounted for, George lifted Sapphire off his lap.  
"What is it, honey"  
"I've got something for you." He got down on one knee. Suddenly, Sapphire gasped and her eyes filled with tears.  
"Will you marry me, love"  
"Of course I will," she cried, flinging herself at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire is back at Hogwarts, and the news has gone around quite fast.  
"So Potter, I've heard you're to be married?" sneered Malfoy.  
"Well you heard right, don't bug me, I'm not in the mood. Go back to your death-eater father, Draco!" she snapped.  
"How dare you speak of my father that way, I'll make sure you'll pay for that"  
"Uh-huh. Sure I will. I'm SO afraid of you"  
"My father can. I'll make sure that you'll take back what you say"  
"No you wont, wait and see what happens to you, just because they know who I am now doesn't you can do anything"  
"I'll still do to you what I used to. Whether Weasley likes it or not"  
"Just try it Malfoy. See what happens, just you watch"  
"I will, don't worry," he said, smirking. 

Sapphire ran to the common room, looking for parchment to write to George. She never had told him what Draco had done to her for the last 5 years at Hogwarts, but it had eaten her up inside.  
She had to follow along so her name wouldn't be told to the Dark Lord. She hadn't told anybody. But her secret-keeping times were over. She had to tell. She couldn't stand it anymore. She wasn't about to have Malfoy do that again.

She found a piece and wrote quickly:

Dear my lovely soon-to-be husband,

I have to tell you something. This is hard to talk about after all those years of what he has done to me.  
For the last about 5 years Draco has been up to something. He found out who I really am. Sapphire Novia Potter. He was told by his father. He took this to his advantage… if he were to tell the Dark Lord who I was I would be killed shortly after. One day in my first year, I was studying in the Potions room,  
alone. He walked in and locked the door. He told me to be quiet... Or he would kill me. You can guess what happened.  
He has done so many times. And I know he will find out that I am writing you this. So if I don't make it,  
I love you more than anything. Please remember that for me.

Love now and always,

Sapphire Novia Weasley

P.S.-You are not to tell ANYONE. Please, for me, don't tell.

Sapphire rolled up the scroll, gave it to Luna, her owl, and before she knew it the scroll was on its way to her future husband. She was more scared than ever.  
She just told her biggest secret. Well, except the other one, her real identity, but that one was already out. She walked down to the dinning hall, shaking.  
Today was the day he was supposed to rape her as usual. She was so scared.

"Hey, darling" Malfoy said smoothly, making her freeze.  
"Fuck," she whispered, her eyes tearing.  
"Tsk, tsk, naughty naughty. Guess I have to fix that dirty mouth of yours now, won't I"  
"Please don't do this to me anymore, I don't love you,  
don't you understand? I never have and I never will," she pleaded.  
"i dont care your not a mudblood you wont be killed but when the dark lord returns your sure to be mine.. So why not start now"  
"you have to stop draco.. this is killing me. Please stop. Please"  
"like you patetic Pleases will do anything. Ill have you eventally dont you get that. every girl exept you would trough themself to me. but look at you. Just wait and see what happens. Im not gonna hurt you. but make your life horrible"  
He camly walked away like nothin at all had happend.

the next day at breakfast george got an letter it was from Sapphire.  
after he read it he was SO mad. he dident know what to do. to confort her, kill malfoy, tell dombledor, or anything at all.

He loved her so much, how could this happen to her,I mean HELLO they where to get married in like 40 days.

"Mabey I should tell mum", he though. " but she told me to tell no one, and i have to lisen to her, i dont want to mess anything up where not even married yet, but we wont be married if she dies thats it!"

"MUM!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Sapphire went to her first class. and she was REALLY scared. because it was potions. First of all she hated potions, second it was Snape come on, and third malfoy. of all people to have class with it had to be him dident it?

"Now students who actually did the homework"  
"Of course hermione was the first to raise her hand then Sapphire. The duo. The smart ones"  
"Umm sir you cant really say that!" sapphire went on "And who are you to tell me that?" Snape was starting to get a tad mad "You bloody student sir, you cant say that! take it back please"  
"I can say that and watch me, wile you and Hermione have detention today after class"  
" WHAT THE BLOODY HEL-" she was suddenly cut off by mafoys hand "Shut the bloody hell up you stupied fool" malfoy yelled "And he gets away with that?" Sapphire asked angrily "Of course, oh ya I forgot Im busy after class, so guess what he will host your dention"  
"This is going ot be so BLOODY fun" Hermoine grunted

The rest of class they were both quiet. But nobody noticed sapphire crying under her desk. She had relized that her and her best friend would be left alone with her worst fear him. Again he would be given a change.

"Oh Granger, you havent done much you dont have to stay" Snape insisted "Have fun SUCKAS" Hermione laughed as she ran out "Ok guys Malfoy just make her sit there for a wile... feel free to have qoute on qoute FUN" snape laughed "Dont worry sir I will make sure I do"  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING SNAPE"  
"Dont swear at me you bloody mud-blood, and thats sir to you"

"So Potter, alone again I see?" Malfoy said sudectivly "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screched "I can do what ever I want to you tonite, dident you hear Snape love"  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING LOVE! I HATE YOU?"

He slowly started to walk towards here. she knew what he wanted and she knew she had to find a way to get away.

"Oh love dont walk back like that, just hop onto the couch I mean come on that has to be more confortable than the floor"  
"STOP IT YOU CANT DO THIS ANY MORE JUST STOP"  
"I wont stop you know I wont.. see darling just lay down and enjoy what a man can do, you have to admit I have to be MUCH better than that carrot george"

He was getting closer and closer, suddly she hit the wall, she started to sob silently, she couldent go through this any more, it was just killing her, he turned and she fliped onto the couch. He stated to try to kiss her, but she could only risist so much. He was digging his nails into her neck. She had to kiss him back she dident have a choice. He was crushing her and she couldent move at all. It was this or be killed, and she know he would. His hands began to wander, she couldent stand this. She tried to shreek but he was still kissing her. She was so tired from trying to fight, she went limp.

He slowly reache up her shirt.. rubbing her breast through her bra. He lifted her up just a litte bit. Just enought to unhook her bra. Then he ripped off her shirt. Exsposing her. Then his hands began to wander near her thighs. She wanted so badly to scream or move.

"He must have cast somethin. I cant even ,move im my own free will," she said to herself.

When he was finnally done, she was so sore and limp. It was worse than ever. She couldent even walk. She dident know what to do. She was so scared. What was gonna happen. What is she to think?

Geogre was at home. Or probally at work. There wasent a owl in sight. She was int he potions room at it was way past class. Nobody would be around.

She knew the only way to get out of here now was to find the streanth and get up, then leave, and get help, this could no longer be a secret. It had to be in the open. molfoy got dressed about 10 mins later and got up and just left like it was not big deal. "I mean come on that boys got to have some serious problems." I mean comeon thur something wrong with him, I bet you hes going back to crab and goyle to have gay sex or something I swear!" She thought

Just as he had left the room she had herd a screch. and then Malfoy cry.. could it be she thought... Oh hells ya.. Somebody was here to save her.. She could here malfoy getting the crap beat out of him. She knew it was mean but yet it was SO funny. About 5 minites later george walked in.

"Honey Im so so so sorry, I should have got here earlier. This is all my fault, I dont deserve you if I cant even be there for you," George cried

"George its ok. Its not your fault I told you not to tell anybody, and you repected that till you relized that you had to go with you instinct. And im so proud of of you for that. And if you got here any earlier I wouldetn have wanted you to see that. So it good that you came when you did," Went on Sapphire

"Well Fuge will be here in about 10 minetes. Baby im so sorry about all of this. Look at you your brused and everything. Yhats why i beat the fucken crap outa him. And he diserved every blow. and I see him again. Ill kill him I swear,"

Georege carried Sahppire about of the room, walking down the halways geting lots of wired stares. He walked up to the hospitak wing and put her on a bed wile telling Matom Pomfery what had happend.

About 5 mins later Fuge arivved looking for Malfoy he was nowhere to be seen. niether was Snape.

-  
3 days later -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey baby,"George said leaning forward to kiss her gently on the forhead.

"How long have I been asleep?" Sapphire asked

"About 4 days. He messed u up pretty bad, but hes gone. They have no clue where he went. And it seems like Snape had gone with him."

"Well we dont have to worry about him no more" she said semi laughing.

"Dombolordor has given you permission to go back to the burrow for 2 weeks for recovery"

"Im fine dont worry see I can walk"  
She feel right down as she tryed to walk.

" And thats EXACTLY why your going back to the burrow, and then we can have a head start on planning for our wedding." he said smiling.

"Well thats one good thing that came out of this isent it?"

"If anything good was gonna happen it would me killing Malfoy!"

"You do that and then I will be a widow before I even get to get married"

"Fine I wont. Happy?"

"Very"

George helped her hop into a weelchair and then they got a handfull of floo powder and were off the burrow.

Of course Mrs. Weasley was happy to see them and that Sapphire was ok.

"OH MY GOODNESS HONEY THERE HERE!" she screemed up the stairs to Mr. Weasly

"Hi mum" they both said at the same time.

"Sapphire honey are you ok? Do you need anything?" she panniced on

"Mrs. Weasly oh sorry I mean MUM Im fine. I think that me and George are tired and are off to the room to take a nap".

"Ok darling you know where the room is I cleaned it up for you to.. go get some rest."

"Thanks so much mum," they both said

They walked upstairs holding hands. They dident say much to each other but just layed down to cuddle and go to sleep. Or at least she thought he was asleep. He was just watching her.

"How could i let this happen to her" he quietly wispered to himslef wile looking at her bruises. she had bruises on her lower arm.. her neck and her chest. Then he lifted up the sheets. She had bruises all over her lower stomic. He began to cry.

"This went on for so long and I never suspected it. How could i be so clueless. And look at her now. I dont disever her."

" Yes you do honey, I want you more than anything. And without you I would probally be dead" she said half asleep.

" You not need me.. you like a princess, your a potter, you are so beatiful you get surley get a guy alot better than me"

"I dont want anybody elese, I want you. and I want to marry you, I want to be Mrs. Weasly."

He criend into her arms. he was just with mixed emotions. he dident know what to feel. happy that she wanted him so bad, or sad because of stupied Malfoy.

Now time to plan the wedding

-  
srry peoples it took me so long... its my freshman year so I havent had alot of time.. next chapter will be up sonn NO WORRYS review peoples ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
